A Second Chance ((Sequel to Lose You Again))
by Katherine997
Summary: Jessica Taylor Hale. She was Jennifer Tyler and she doesn't even know it. What will happen when The Doctor finds out that his lost love had been reincarnated? Note: There will be no Clara Oswald.
1. Ch 1 - Asylum of the Daleks - Part 1

**_Taylor Hale_**

Taylor skipped around her little lounging area humming against the strong sound of her favorite song 'Carmen'. Noises of the Dalek's outside her compartment started blaring up.

In a moment of panic, she ran over to the pieces of wood along the walls and nailed them hurriedly onto the door. Preventing any from getting in. As Taylor banged the last number of nails into the wood she breathed a sigh of relief.

Taylor had long blonde hair. Her blue eyes was with sadness as she feels along. She's been on her own for a long time now. No family or friends left, it was just her now. Taylor took a step back from the steel door and observes her masterpiece. She groaned with a small smile.

Taylor picked up the small tape recorder from the small table and clicked it on. "Day three six three. The terror continues," Taylor grinned, speaking in a very creepy voice. She went back to her normal voice, "Also, made another soufflé, very nearly. Check defences. They came again last night. Still always at night," Taylor said. Taylor's eyes widen, "Maybe they're vampires," She suggested with a laugh.

Taylor glanced at the calendar beside her and gasped. "Oh, and it's my mum's birthday. Happy birthday, mom," She said to the recorder sadly. Then she started to grin. "I did make you a soufflé. But unfortunately, I had to eat them all, they were just too good not to be eaten," She said with a laugh.

Taylor jumped slightly as there were bangs on the doors. "You will let us enter! We will enter! We will enter!" The Dalek's screaming. Taylor moved over slightly to her desk were her music was playing, turning it up to drown the sound of the Dalek's.

Taylor always dreamed of the day when someone would come and save her. She couldn't help but to think that help was going to come soon. Taylor closed her eyes and slipped into darkness, hugging her pillow listening to the steady of 'Carmen'.

...

The next morning Taylor was dancing, placing a red flower in her blond hair. She nodded her head to the beat as she finished her drawing. It was weird. She drew a man with soft brunette hair.

A man she had never seen before in her life.

The man's eyes were filled with sadness and love. Taylor frowned as she looked at the finished product. It was like she knew him, but she couldn't remember him. Who was he?

Suddenly, a male's voice came through the speaker, startling Taylor. " _Hello? Hello? Carmen, hello?_ " Taylor looked up sharply and her face bloomed into a hopeful smile, she ran over to her controls while nearly tripping on stuff.

"Hello?" Taylor asked. " _Come in. Come in. Come in, Carmen_ ," The male voice said. "Hello!" Taylor shouted in glee into her microphone. "Yes. Do you read me?" Taylor asked as she turned off the music so they could hear each other.

" _Yes, you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status_ ," The male voice said. "Are you real?" Taylor asked nervous. She was hoping she wasn't dreaming and not going crazy from being along for so long. "Are you actually, properly, real?"

The man chuckled from the other end. " _Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real_ ," He said. Taylor smiled and straightened herself up, she spoke in her formal and identity voice. "I'm Taylor Hale, a junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska." She looked around her briefly.

"Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on." She was leaning against her control chair.

" _A year?_ " The man asked, shocked. How could someone survive the Dalek's a year? " _Are you okay? Are you under attack?_ " He asked, concerned.

Taylor nodded but then shrugged. "Some local life forms. Been keeping them out," She said. " _Do you know what those life forms are?_ " He asked, curiously. Taylor nodded, even though the man couldn't see her. "I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah."

There was a moment of silence. He still seemed to be a little shocked she was still alive. " _What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?_ " He asked.

Taylor frowned. "Making soufflés. They're my favorites," She said. She didn't see it but the man on the other side of the speaker tensed. He remembered that was Jennifer's favorites too.

The girl he was talking to really did sound like her too, but it was impossible. Jennifer was dead. He processed what she just said and had the look of a question on his face before speaking, " _Soufflés? Against the Daleks? Where'd you get the milk?_ "

Taylor gasped when the screens started to fizz up. "No! Hello? Hello?" She called. She quickly ran over to her control and started to play with them. "No. Come on," She begged as she tried to get back to connection. She wasn't going to lose her last hope.


	2. Ch 2 - Asylum of the Daleks - Part 2

"Yes!" Taylor cheered as her screens turned back on. She ran to her comfy couch and grabbed her main controls and keyboard, trying to find the strange man. She found him on the one of her screens; he was lying in the snow on the surface of the planet.

Taylor flicked a switch to get the microphone working but accidently turned on the 'Carmen' song, which played loudly. She turned on the right switch.

She got a good look at the strange man, she couldn't but to feel that he was familiar to her. He was wearing a tweed jacket with a bow-tie, with a floppy brown hair. She couldn't help but to think he looked cute. "Sorry. Pressed the wrong switch," Taylor said into the mic. She played with her camera to get a better picture of where he was. The man frowned, looking at the small black camera. A Dalek camera in the ground. " _Soufflé girl?_ " He asked.

Taylor chuckled. "You can call me Taylor, seeing as that's my name," She said, laying against the back of her chair. The man smiled slightly before frowning, " _How are you doing that, eh? This is Dalek technology_."

Taylor looked around the room and all her gadgets. She shrugged and turned back to the screen. "It's very easy to hack," She said. It was true, it was like a flip switch. She just knew how to control everything.

" _No, it isn't_ ," The man protested, lifting himself from the ground slightly and getting closer to the camera. He shook his head from the amount of questions in his mind. " _Where are you?_ " He asked. "The ship broke up when it hit. I'm somewhere underground. You coming to get me?" Taylor asked with hope. " _Doctor?_ " A woman's voice called.

Just then the screens went fuzzy again. " _Hey! Oi! Soufflé girl!_ " The man called. "Damn," Taylor groaned. " _Come back!_ " The man said. Taylor went to fix it. She flicked a few buttons and typed something in just as the screens lit up once again. "Found you," Taylor muttered with a smile, getting a focus view on one of the screens in front of her. The man was in the cockpit of her ship with a woman with long red hair.

Taylor smirked before clearing her throat, turning to her formal voice. "Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit," She said and then giggled slightly.

" _Shut up_ ," The man grumbled. There were so many questions that the man wanted to ask Taylor, but he didn't have time to at the moment. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening at thins place and it's concerned Taylor.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Oh, Mister Grumpy. Bad combo. No sense of humour in that chin," She joked. The ginger woman next to the man looked around. " _Is that her again, soufflé girl?_ " She asked, curiously.

The man nodded. " _Yeah, she -_ " Suddenly he realized what Taylor said about him. " _Oi_ ," He said as he turned to the camera, looking a little hurt. " _What is wrong with my chin?_ " He asked, feeling his chin slightly.

Taylor smirked. "Careful, honey. You'll pull someone's eye out," She teased. Taylor heard a small chuckle from the ginger girl. "Scanning you. You're in another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? Same ship I was on," Taylor said.

" _How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship!_ " The man insisted. This girl would have to be smarted than him surely to gain all this access.

Taylor waved him off. "Long story," She said and then looked at the screen. "Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?" She asked with a smile. The man smiled. " _Doctor. You call me the Doctor_ ," He said. Taylor smiled. "I see what you did there," She said.

A beep sounded from her controls. "Check the floor," Taylor said to The Doctor and the ginger girl. "I'm picking up a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later," She said and then turned off the communication to the two until later.

Taylor frowned when she saw another life sign on her screen, "Huh, must be another friend of that Doctor," She said to herself. She turned on the screen for the Chamber, where the life sign was coming from.

Her eyes widen when she saw a man standing around a hoard of Daleks. They were all coming back to life. "Oh crap!" Taylor said before turning on the speaker of the room, "Run!" She culled. "The door at the end, run for it. They're waking up, but they're slow. The door at the end. Just run. Now! Now! Now!"

" _Exterminate. Exterminate_ ," The Daleks said as the man listened to Taylor and ran towards the door that she had slowly begun to close to block the Daleks from him.

He made it just as the door sealed. Taylor sighed in relief as she flopped back to the chair. "So, anyway, I'm Taylor. What do I call you?"

" _Er, I can't remember. Er, Rory_ ," He replied. "Nice name, Rory," Taylor complimented, nodding slightly her head. "The first boy I liked was called Rory."

" _Okay_ ," Rory said, getting up. "Oh no wait, actually, she was called Clara," Taylor remembered. "I was going through a phase." Then she smiled, "Just flirting to keep you cheerful, honey."

The Daleks started to call from the other side. " _Exterminate. Exterminate_." Rory looked back and forth before walking slowly to the camera, " _Er, okay, any time you want to start flirting again is fine by me_."

Taylor looked back at the screen to see Rory was walking down some of the corridors and his torch started to flicker. "Hey there, beakie boy," Taylor called with a smile. Rory sighed before turning to the camera, " _If it's a straight choice, I prefer Clara_ ," He said. Taylor shrugged, "Fine with me. The nose and the chin, you two could fence."

She smirked as she watched him getting annoyed before turning serious, "There's a door behind you." She opened the door and then closed it once Rory was on the other side.

"Okay, you're safe for now. Take off your shirt, quick as you like," Taylor said, smirking. " _Why?_ " Rory asked, confused. Taylor frowned, "Does there have to be a reason?" He stared at the camera, shaking his head.

A moment later, Taylor noticed The Doctor's voice coming through the speaker. " _Taylor!_ " She turned to her keyboard and soon found him outside a chamber. " _Taylor, can you hear me?_ "

She grinned, "Hello there, chin. I have visual on you," She said. The Doctor frowned, " _Why don't I have a visual on you? Why can't I ever see you?_ " He asked.

Taylor shrugged, "Limited power, bad hair, take your pick," She listed. "There's a door to your left. Open it." He glanced to his left and found a door there before opening it.

"I'm going to send you a map to that screen. Oh, and I put your little friend somewhere safe. I can get you to him," Taylor said. " _Rory. You found Rory?_ " The Doctor asked, his voice sounded relieve. "Well, I call him Clara. Personal thing. Hush now," She said, smiling.

The Doctor slightly turned around and then back at the screen, " _How many Daleks directly ahead of me right now?_ " He asked her. She typed before looking back at him, "Ten, twenty. Hard to say. Some of them are catatonic but they do have firepower."

The Doctor didn't looked at the screen anymore but he was listening to Taylor's words. " _How do I get past them?_ " He asked before looking to his left and rushed to the door he opened, " _Amy!_ "

The screen switched off at that moment, leaving Taylor alone frowning but then she shrugged before she went back to Rory.

Suddenly, a large explosion rocked her room, she grabbed her chair and looked around slightly scared but confused at the same time.

" _Taylor? What was that? That was close_ ," Rory said. He opened the door and ran in to see a smoking remains of Dalek shells as Taylor looked back to her screens.

He looked around, " _Taylor? What happened? Who killed all the Daleks?_ " He asked. Just then The Doctor carried in the ginger girl from earlier. " _Who do you think?_ " He asked.

The Doctor laid her on the teleport pad as Rory rushed over. " _Will sleeping help her? Will it slow down the process?_ " Rory asked.

"You'd better hope so," Taylor spoke after noticing as well that the girl didn't have her bracelet, making the two men to look at the camera, "Because pretty soon she's going to try and kill you."


End file.
